This invention relates to medical equipment, and particularly to a closure for preventing tampering with a filled syringe or the like.
In a hospital, after a pharmacist has filled a syringe with a medication, the syringe is then carried to the patient. Particularly when the contents of the syringe are a narcotic such as morphine, there is a risk that the person in custody of the syringe during transportation may withdraw its contents for his or her own purposes, perhaps then refilling the syringe with another liquid such as saline, and recapping the syringe to escape detection.